Tonight?
by personallyvictimizedbyshonda
Summary: Just a little fun for my new favorite pairing ;) if you're not feeling them then I suggest you don't read this one Not my characters and all mistakes are my own.
1. Chapter 1

I've been trying to get one of these out of my brain for weeks but ya know, life. Also I missed these two this week. Here's a little fun while we wait for what comes next in the Ariliza world.

 **Eliza POV**

I am going crazy. _She_ is driving me crazy. I haven't even actually talked to Arizona today but I don't need to in order for her to drive me crazy. All I have to do is see her laughing or doing paperwork or think about her hands on me and I am done for. I haven't craved sex this bad since well, never. She knows what she does to me. She'll catch me staring and drooling and just give me sultry look and a wink. Which in turn, makes my insides turn to mush.

But I know I'm not feeling this alone. I see how worked up she gets during our make out sessions on her couch. At first, we were stopping them. Now, somebody else or our freaking pagers have been stopping our sessions. We're ready to hit home but apparently home is not ready to hit us...

Anyway, back to Arizona getting worked up. It's the biggest turn on. She'll straddle me and kiss me like the world is going to end. Her hands run up my body and in my hair. A pager will go off or someone will walk in and she leans back, closes her eyes while her hair drapes her face. She pants and takes a deep breath trying to calm her libido and _fuck_ if seeing her like that doesn't give me beautiful, beautiful dreams at night. Then Arizona opens her eyes and and smiles at me, which turns into a giggle and resting her forehead on mine. Its all really domestic, mushy, makes me wanna marry her tomorrow kind of stuff we have going on here. I love it.

I realize I've been leaning on a nurses station day dreaming and I quickly stand upright and fix my lab coat. Just as I try to get my mind right and focus back on my surgery in the next hour, the girl of my dreams comes out nowhere and into my personal space. _I don't mind_. She seems much more giddy today than most..

"Hey there cutie," she says to me, all smiles. "I've been thinking about you and how I haven't gotten to talk to you today so I decided to come find you. When I came around the corner you looked to be in your own little world there," and she giggles at me. Arizona Robbins giggling will be the wonderful death of me. It takes me a minute to realize she's waiting for me to reply. "Yeah I uh, was thinking about a certain blonde that's been invading all of the space in my brain. Makes it a little hard to focus sometimes," I end with a wink while she grabs my hand and pulls me with her into an on call room.

"You seem much more giggly today than usual," I laugh as she pulls me in and locks the door. I push her up against the wall and put my lips on hers. We both let out a sigh. _Finally_. It isn't quick but its still hot. Its passionate and slow, her tongue gliding along mine. Her hands run up my sides, around my neck and into the hair at the base of my neck. She pulls a little and I moan. The mood has switched from catching up on kisses to, _holy fuck I need all of you_. We pull back for air and her eyes are dark. It makes me shutter.

She nips at my neck, along my jaw and up to my ear. Lightly she brings my ear lobe between her lips. "Oh god.." I lean my head to side to give her more room. "I have a secret.. can I share it with you?" I can feel her hot breath as she speaks. I couldn't form words so I just nod my head and drop to her shoulder as her hands grip at my sides. My ear is right up to her mouth and she nips at it again before continuing.

"I am _much_ more giggly today than I have been lately, you're right and there's a reason for it. After you left last night, the cold shower just did not help me. I wanted you but you got paged to this godforsaken place once again," I breath slowly as I think about what she's about to tell me, my head still resting on her shoulder with my hands around her back. "I tried to ignore my need for you by laying in bed and closing my eyes but that was a bad idea. After tossing and turning for awhile I gave in," her voice drops before she says the next part. My hands shaking with anticipation. "I made myself come while thinking about you, baby. I couldn't take it anymore." She moans against my ear and my breath hitches, " _oh fuck_ "

"Yeah I said that a few times," she giggles "I couldn't help it, I was so wet. All I could think about was coming in your mouth and the way your fingers wil feel inside me. I want you so much Eliza," I'm moaning as she speaks. Her hands are sliding up and down my sides but I feel like I'm going to explode. I bite down on her neck and bring my hands around to cup her chest. I'm shaking and I know she can feel it. I strain to bring my thighs together for some kind of friction and I feel just how wet I am, thinking about how wet she was last night.

Finding my voice, I kiss along her jaw. "I knew you were wet baby. I didn't even have to touch you to know that. You were grinding down on my lap and I could smell your arousal. I was ready to fuck you senseless. I've been dreaming abo-" and just like all of our timing has been, my pager opens its big mouth.

"Surgery." I say as I pull my head up to look back into her eyes. "I want to continue this. And I want more details. Tonight?" I ask before kissing her hard, knowing I won't see her until late. "Tonight."

Kissing her once more I quickly slip my hand below the waistband on her scrubs. My finger sliding through her wet folds. Her eyes roll back and her mouth opens in surprise. I pull my hand out and stick my finger in my mouth before kissing her while she moans. "Leave some of that for me." I pull away and wink. Hearing a soft, " _dammit, Eliza..._ " before the door shuts behind me.

I need to put on new panties and scrub pants...this is going to be a very long surgery.

part two anyone? talk to me!

Also for all my tumblr folks, I have an Ariliza blog you should take a look at! - arizonasminnick


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Ask and you shall recieve. Enjoy, friends.**

 **Arizona POV**

Ok so I wasn't nervous. I wasn't nervous any of the times we've been making out heavily on a couch or in an on call room or my office. But this time I know it's really going to happen. So this time, I'm nervous as hell.

Earlier in the on call room got me prepped and ready, i _f you know what I mean_ , and I still very much am. I am ready to finally have that level of intimacy with Eliza. I am ready to have her skin on my skin and her hands all over me. I'm nervous because it means something. Not like the other times I met women at a club or a bar, this is real. What I feel for her is more than I've felt for anyone in awhile. So yeah maybe I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready.

I've been at home for about an hour already waiting for Eliza to finish surgery and come over. I've got a pizza and some wine, I'm already one glass in, and now I just wait for her text to say she's on her way. The more time I'm alone and waiting on her though, the more nervous I get.

I hear my phone buzz on the counter and I pick it up, happy to see who the sender is.

 **Hey beautiful girl, I just left the hospital. Be there in a few. I can't wait to see your face again. xo**

And just like that, the nerves are gone. I just needed a quick reminder of who that woman is. She is kind and gentle, loving and so so sweet. There was no pressure in that message. Nothing to set me on edge to make me more nervous of what is happening tonight. I know that she'll ask me a million times tonight if I'm okay with this and if I need her to stop to just say so. Her voice will coax out the happiness I feel inside my lungs when she speaks to me with such gentleness. And I will remember that I want this with her.

I send her a quick reply, letting her know that I cannot wait to have her back in my arms.

I'm freshening up in the bathroom when I hear the door open and close, happy because I told her she doesn't need to knock anymore. I want her to feel welcome to come and go as she pleases.

"Arizona?"

I walk around the corner of the kitchen to see her removing her jacket and shoes. Even after a very long surgery she's just as beautiful. I walk up to her and hug her close, pulling back to press a kiss to her lips.

"Hi there. I'm glad you're finally here, I missed you." She wraps her arms around me tight and places a kiss to the side of my head.

"I missed you, too Arizona. You look more beautiful then when I left you earlier. What _is_ your secret?"

Those things always come out of her mouth and always make me blush. I giggle a little, "Excitement..." I tell her with a wink. "I have pizza and wine. I'm sure you're hungry after that surgery."

"Yes, very. Thank you," Eliza said with a smile and another kiss before we seperate.

We ate and had light-hearted conversation. Just talking and laughing with each other as if we'd been doing it forever. It was then, in between moments of speaking, where I would watch her from the side of my eye that I realized I was happy. I was care-free, my burden felt light, my heart was simply happy. It's been awhile since I felt that way, so I just want to soak it in.

After pizza, wine, and some cuddling on the couch, I had had enough of wasting time. I've been trying to calm my nerves but I think that's what makes this even better and more real. Of course I'm nervous, I feel so much for this dark haired woman in front of me.

We've been kissing lightly on the couch for a few minutes and I didn't want this to turn into a teenaged, couch feel-up, so I pulled away and took Eliza's hand. I look into her eyes and softly smile at her, loving the way she returns the smile.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to take you to bed now."

Eliza lets out a breath, "Yes, Arizona. Take me to bed." With a kiss to the lips, I pull her up with me and hold her hand all the way to my room. _God I feel like I'm about to lose my virginity all over again_.

Once the door is shut, I light a few candles and turn back around to Eliza. She pulls me by the waist to her and she kisses me very softly on my cheek, reminding me once again of her gentleness.

"Arizona, I know you're nervous. I have noticed it all night," I blush a little and take my eyes from hers to the floor. Her index finger comes under my chin to lift my eyes back up to hers. "No, Arizona don't be embarrassed. I have been _so_ , _so_ , nervous. Surgery helped take my mind off of it a little but on the drive here I realized how nervous I actually am. But seeing you, listening to you, kissing you, it reminds me that I don't need to be nervous because I want this with you. I want the intimacy and your hands on my skin and to be able to touch you, _really_ touch you, the way I want to. So lets put away the nerves and be ourselves."

I plant a kiss on her lips, quickly sliding my tongue across her lips before I'm granted access. Our tongues softly move against each other. Everything she said is exactly what I've been thinking, so I couldn't hold back anymore.

When she pulls back she asks me, "Is it okay if I play some music?"

"Of course, yeah. My speaker is on the dresser." I sit on the edge of the bed while she plugs in her phone. There's a second before a song plays and when it does, I knew I was in heaven. I've been listening to this song everyday and I always think of Eliza. _This is so right_. Fall In Love by Barcelona plays as she walks back towards me.

Her hands pull me back up, standing against her. Her hands wrap around my back and mine do the same to her as we sway to the music. My head rests on her shoulder and I swear my heart is going to beat out of my chest with love. This moment is so pure. I lift my head up to hers and our lips immediately connect. For a minute we stay like that, swaying and kissing. Eliza's hands come to rest at the bottom of my shirt before I lift my hands above my head for her to remove it. Her hands on my cheeks and our foreheads connecting. She looks into my eyes and I know she's asking permission as she reaches behind my back to undo my bra. I kiss her to give her approval and her fingers find the hook. She pulls back and brings the straps down my arms, looking me in the eyes the whole time.

Hey Baby by Trey Kennedy begins to play and somehow I think she's planned a playlist because this is perfect, _I'll have to ask her that later_.

Eliza's eyes glance down my chest and I can feel goosebumps rise on my skin at the feel of her eyes on me.

"Arizona, baby you are so beautiful." Another blush across my face and I bring my hands to the bottom of her shirt.

"Let me see you," I say as I pull her shirt over her head. She slowly walks me back to the bed when my knees hit the edge and I drop onto it...

 **I'm sorRY I HAD TO! I'm having way too much fun writing this. And you know, leave em wanting more and what not ;) let me know what you think! I have a pretty good idea of how this is going to go, but let me know if you have any ideas. I'll do my best to add them in.**

 **The songs mentioned again were Fall In Love by Barcelona and Hey Baby by Trey Kennedy. Go give both a listen and they will help you with this scene in your head :) part 3 coming soon?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! That delay was awful. Life got real crazy. BUT this is the moment you have all been waiting for! Thank you for all the follows and replies, I LOVED hearing from you guys. Thank you for being so good to me!**

 **Eliza POV**

We had finally removed all barriers between us. The clothes and the nerves. We lay facing each other at the head of the bed, lightly kissing and running our hands up each other's side. This moment feels too good to be true and I want it to last forever. I'm laying here with her hand on my cheek and her eyes looking right into mine and I know that this is more than sex. _I mean yeah, there's about to be some real hot sex_ , but this is letting her in. Letting her know this side of me, and I can't wait.

She kisses me on the mouth once more before looking back up at me, her hand falling to my arm and down my side. "I'd like to try something with you, if you're up for it. We could keep laying here and just tell each other what we like? Kind of like... a fun teasing," she laughs and I just smile at her. My heart is filled with love at the fact that she wants to genuinely know what I like, and my brain is filled with complete desire knowing how this is going to go. Before I can say anything she makes a decision and pushes me onto my back while her mouth is on mine. Her tongue and teeth playing with my bottom lip and I let out a quiet moan. _I can't wait to find out what else that mouth is going to do..._

Her kisses become lighter and she moves her lips across my cheek and down to my neck. I close my eyes and just feel her. My hands come around to her back and down to her ass where I rest my hands because good god that ass. She lets out a small moan at where I've placed my hands and her lips on my neck start to bite and soothe, making her way up to my ear. I feel her tongue circle my earlobe before she takes it in her mouth. My eyes roll back and I feel goosebumps rise on my skin.

And then I hear her voice whisper into my ear, "I like where your hands are. I love having your hands on my ass because I catch you staring at it all the time. Having your eyes on me like that lights my skin on fire. Since I brought up telling each other what we like, I'll tell you that I like being spanked. I want to be on my hands and knees in front of you and have you spank me because _fuck_ it turns me on," she takes a breath and it reminds me to breathe because for a second I think I forgot how.

I cannot believe that _the_ Arizona Robbins is talking dirty in my ear. I'm losing my mind already and we haven't even gotten to the best part. I lift one of my hands and bring it down with a smack to her ass. She throws her head back and moans, " _Fuck_ , yes Eliza just like that...god I was thinking about it so much last night while I was touching myself. I was thinking about you slapping my ass and taking me from behind. One of your hands would be inside of me and the other would be playing with my clit. I would have my hand on my chest, pulling at my own nipple. I already know you're going to make me come so hard," my breathing has become erratic and at some point my hands started massaging her ass. Arizona drops her head to my chest and is breathing heavy just at me massaging her.

"Arizona I am so fucking wet. You are so sexy," I tell her as I feel her legs try to close to bring herself some friction. I scoot my body down to where my face is level with her chest, my hands still resting on her backside. I kiss her in between her breasts and I hear a sigh then gasp as I take a nipple into my mouth. I suck, lick, and bite before moving the other one. One of Arizona's hands have come to rest at the back of my head to keep me at her chest, "Shit, Eliza. I've wanted your mouth on me for so long,"

I run my hands down from her ass to her pussy lips and slowly run one finger through them and then bring my hands back up to keep massaging her ass. "Oh fuck you're wet. Are you wet from talking dirty to me and having me slap your ass, baby? Keep going, keep telling me what you like," she's moaning as she bites down between my shoulder and neck. I can tell she's having a hard time making herself keep talking.

After a second I hear her breathing change and I continue what I'm doing on her chest, "Shit. Well since we're on the subject," she giggles, "my boobs are so sensitive. Sometimes I think I could come just from having them played with the right way. And _fuck_ what you're doing right now is getting me there,"

 _That sounds like a challenge I want to accept_.

My lips are wrapped around a nipple while one of my hands comes up to play with the other. I lay my tongue against it flat and swipe, then I gently bite and suck at it. The thumb on my other hand is gently flicking at the other. Arizona's head has dropped back down to my shoulder and she's moaning without abandon and I know she's feeling good. So I lift my hand that's still on her ass and give it another slap. "Oh fuck, baby..." I want her to come just from my mouth on her chest and getting spanked because this is the most erotic thing that's ever happened to me. And I cannot get enough of it.

I switch hands on Arizona's ass and switch my mouth to her other breast. I bring my hand down hard against her ass cheek and she throws her head off my shoudler and back. The way she's moaning could probably make me come without being touched. Her hands on either side of me are shaking and I know she's getting close.

"Arizona I can feel your pussy dripping onto mine, you're so fucking hot. I love making you feel this way. I love getting you this wet by getting spanked. You're going to come this way and then you're going to come a lot more after that," I'm spanking her once after another, softly massaging before each slap. My mouth is still playing at her chest and she's shaking around me. Her moans of pleasure are filling the entire room and I find myself moaning at her sexy sounds.

"Fuck I'm gonna fucking come like this. Dont' stop baby, dont stop..." I don't stop and then she's coming and it's everything I've dreamed and more. She's practically screaming and all I've done is spank her and play with her chest. I'm dizzy with how turned on I am.

I don't give her much time to recover before I skillfully flip us over so I'm on top. She's blushing up at me and trying to regain control of her breathing. "I know I said those things turn me on, but nobody has ever made me come by doing those things alone. And I have to admit, I'm a little embarrassed," she says and laughs a litte. God, she's so beautiful. The slight pink rising on her face and the heaving of her chest.

"Arizona that was the hottest thing that I have ever experienced. You have no reason to be embarrassed. You are absolutely beautiful," I lean down next to her ear, "especially when you're coming from being spanked. But I'm not done with you yet," I finish by niping at her ear lobe and blowing air on it.

I place my left leg on the outside of Arizona's right. I lift her left leg up on my shoulder, making my pussy connect with hers and we both moan at feeling how wet the other is. Arizona places her hands on my hips and moves me back and forth. "Oh fucking shit. Eliza you are so god damn sexy," our eyes connect while I move against her. One of Arizona's hands slide up my stomach to my chest. My nipple in between her thumb and index finger.

"I'm so fucking wet from watching you come," I say as both of our eyes shut, too turned on to stay open at this point. I'm sliding so easily against her pussy and the sound it's making is making my brain feel fuzzy.

"Eliza, fuck...you're gonna make me come again,"

"I'm close baby, I'm gonna come against your pussy.." I move my hips fast, my eyes are shut and I can barely control my breathing. "Oh god I'm coming, baby I'm coming," my head falls back on my shoulders and my eyes roll back. I'm coming harder than ever and it's all because I was fucking spanking Arizona Robbins. She follows right after me, moaning and shaking with pleasure once again.

Once I've removed myself off of Arizona I flop down next to her, pulling her to me and she drops her head to the crook of my neck. After a minute of silence except for our heavy breathing, I hear Arizona start to laugh. My eyebrow furrows and I pull back to look at her with confusion but she keeps laughing. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Whew," she finally catches her breath, "my ass is just going to be really sore tomorrow," and then I'm laughing right along with her.

We're laying here wrapped up in each other, our legs intertwined, laughing our hearts out, and suddenly I'm so thankful for the trouble I've had at the hospital. It's all so worth it knowing I am right here with her. Nothing has ever felt more _home_ to me.

Once we've stopped laughing, I kiss her lips softly, wanting to feel the moment while I'm in it. I pull back to look in her eyes, "I love you. With my whole heart." Her eyes swell at my admission, but they are full of love, I can see it. "Eliza, I love you so."

Our kissing turns heated once again and suddenly I'm on my back with Arizona above me. "Now, it's your turn to get spanked."

 **Well, I must admit I feel a little dirty after that. Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think and once again, thank you for being so good to me!**


End file.
